Sortir de la cage
by SnowmanWriter
Summary: Quand Emily entame sa première année à l'Université et qu'elle rencontre Naomi, c'est le coup de foudre. Mais ayant toujours vécu dans l'ombre de sa sœur sans lui avouer son homosexualité, Emily se retrouve coincé entre ses désire et ses peurs. Naomi arrivera-t-elle à aider Emily à s'affirmer en tant que personne?
1. Nouvelle année

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle année**

Je m'éveillait doucement tout en appréhendant cette nouvelle journée, tendit que ma sœur surexcitée avait bondit du lit affin de prendre une douche et se pomponner avant d'aller à l'Université.

Ho non, l'Université...

Je m'explique : je m'appelle Emily Fitch et j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de ma sœur jumelle, à mon plus grand malheur. J'avais l'impression d'être un faire-valoir au yeux du monde : _« Regardez comme je suis cool et branchée alors que ma sœur ne sait pas s'habiller et qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami ! »_

J'exagérais à peine...

Quoi qu'il en sois, aujourd'hui était notre premier jour à l'Université et je savais déjà comment sa allait se passer : le petit ami « trop branché » de ma sœur nous amènerais devant le bâtiment elle deviendra populaire grâce à son arrivée en voiture et elle passera encore une année à jouer les peste.

« Bouges-toi un peu Ems ! Tu voudrais pas rater ton premier jour quand même ! Je peux te prendre cette jupe ?

-Je comptais la mettre auj...

-Super merci ! Elle ira par-fait-ment avec mes bas ! »

Connasse .

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour faire une rapide toilette tendit que Katie s'engagais dans un monologue comme quoi la vie universitaire était absolument géniale et qu'elle rencontrerais plein de beau mecs... Tout cela alors qu'on ne l'avait même pas entamée notre vie universitaire !

Quelque instant après que nous ayons fini de nous préparer un grand coup de klaxon retentit dans la rue.

« C'est Dany ! Vite Ems bouge tes fesses !

-Tu sort encore avec ce naze ?

-Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un. Tu devrais essayer.

-Mais c'est qu'un débile ! Il arrête pas de répéter ''Joli coup ! '' et en plus il pense qu'avec son braquemart !

-Bon tu veut y aller à pied ou pas ? Parce que je crois pas que Danny appréciait ce que tu viens de dire !

Nous sortions donc de notre maison et montâmes dans la voiture de Dany.

C'est parti pour une année pourrie...

* * *

><p>Après mes 4h de cours matinaux je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire, affamée. Ma sœur m'avais annoncée qu'elle me rejoindrais là bas, j'était donc seule. J'en profitais pour me dire que ce bâtiments était vraiment grand, et il y avait tellement de monde ici ! Je n'avais sympathiser avec personne , m'étant surtout concentrée sur le cour .JJ devais aussi me rejoindre dans pas longtemps.<p>

JJ (Jonas Jeremiah ) était mon seul et meilleur ami depuis le lycée. On n'avais pas spécialement de points communs, juste qu'on était un peu seul et chacun trop timide pour aller vers les autres. On était un peu le groupe des ''pommés de la vie'', mais il était tout de même de bonne compagnie, si l'on faisait abstraction de ses dysfonctionnements sociaux.

« Emily ! Je te trouve enfin, enfin sachant qu'on s'était donner rendez-vous au réfectoire ce n'est pas très étonnant mais il y avait tout de même une faible probabilité que tu n'y sois point encore surtout si l'on...

-Salut JJ. T'as eu une bonne matinée ?

-Oui, passionnante ! Mon professeur n'est pas très tonique mais ses cours sont tout de même intéressants.

-Double J !

-Oui aussi Emily, voici James Cook. Il est à coté de moi dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Appelle-moi Cook. Ou Cookie Monster... dit il tout en me regardant de haut en bas

-Heu... Bonjour. » Lâchai-je un peu répugnée par ses manières.

Nous nous installâmes sur une table vacante et entamèrent nos repas respectifs, Katie et quelque personne avec qui elle avait fait connaissance nous rejoignirent assez vite. Il y avait donc, Effy une jolie brune au yeux bleus plutôt silencieuse, Freddy un brun ténébreux très chaleureux Thomas un immigrée congolais tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable et sa petite-amie Pandora une blonde un peu loufoque. Ils étaient tous très sympas, dans le sens ou il n'était pas comme les anciens « amis » de Katie, il me parlaient et me considéraient comme une personne à part entière. Je m'entendait très bien avec eux .

« Sinon... Vous faites quoi demain soir ? Déclara Thomas, parce que je travaille à mi-temps dans une boîte en ville, et je pourrais vous faire entrer gratuitement.

- Ouai excellente idée ! Je pourrais ramener une personnes en plus ? Proposa Katie

-Pourquoi pas ! Lui répondit Thomas »

* * *

><p>La journée se fini assez vite, je notais mes cours et fit connaissance avec une fille un peu lunatique prénommé Cassie (J'appris plus tard que c'était une amie du frère d'Effy) puis je rentrais à pied chez moi.<p>

Je repensait au discourt débile que ma sœur m'avait fait ce matin sur la vie universitaire, et une pensé soudaine vin à moi. La vérité...

Si ma sœur me reprochais autant de ne jamais avoir eu de petit copain, c'est parce que je n'en ai jamais ressentit ni le besoin ni l'envie. Pas avec un ''petit copain''.

Je suis gay. Je le savais depuis quelque année déjà même si je ne suis jamais sortie avec la moindre fille mais les fille m'attiraient : j'avais envie de les embrasser de les prendre dans mes bras... comme un couple hétéro. Cependant je n'en ai jamais toucher un mot à ma sœur. J'ai toujours redouter sa réaction. Mais tout de même sa faisait bien 3 ans que je lui mentais ! Combien de fois javait eu envie de lui lâcher « Kat, je suis gay. » quand elle me reprochais mon célibat ?!

Et maintenant tout son discourt comme quoi on allait faire « des rencontres exceptionnelles » « se taper des mecs » , je ne pourrais pas lui cacher cela. Et sa m'effrayait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, tout le monde était réunis devant cette fameuse « boîte » dans la quel Thomas nous ferais entrer. Je redoutais juste l'arrivée des fameuses « amis » de Katy...<p>

A ma grande surprise Cassie était là, mais elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs (quand je disais qu'elle était lunatique!) ainsi que Cook. Il avait l'air prêt à donner son âme pour une cuite et cherchais absolument à attirer l'attention d'Effy avec multiples remarques déplacée.

« Hey hey tout le monde ! Panda, Effy, Freddy ! Venez c'est gratuit pour vous ! Katy Emily !

Thomas nous appelais avec une voix chaleureuse comme si nous entions dans son temple sacré, et nous nous empressâmes de doubler toute la file pour entrer .

« Donc, commença Katie, voiçi Naomi ! Naomi voici Pandora, Thomas, Effy, Freddy, Cook, JJ et ma sœur, Emily !


	2. Une soirée mouvementée

**Chapitre 2**** : Soirée mouvementée**

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Ses cheveux blond platines lui tombaient sur les épaules en formants de légères boucles et ses yeux bleus avaient été mis en valeur par un petit trait d'eye-liner. Elle était splendide ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, passer ma main dans ses cheveux, la regarder droit dans les yeux et l'embrasser passionnément. La plaquer contre un mur et... Mon dieu est ce que je m'entend penser ?!

« Salut... ,dit l'intéressée en s'adressant à notre petit groupe

Naomi est en cour avec moi, expliqua fièrement Katie.

J'ai dû la fixer trop longtemps car Katie m'appela plusieurs fois avant que je ne l'entende

Em ! Em ! T'es avec nous ?!

Oui, bien sur, dis-je sans détacher mon regard de la nouvelle-venue

Bon, je propose qu'on entre et qu'on se défonce jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout, proposa Effy

J'approuve ma poule ! S'écria Cook, un sourire béa au lèvre »

Une fois installer sur une table, Freddy et Cook allèrent nous chercher quelque boissons, Effy et Katie entamèrent une conversation sur je-ne-sais-quoi et JJ m'expliquait que les Skytties était bien plus nutritifs que les M&Ms. Les boissons arrivèrent et pendant que je sirotais mon vodka-coca je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Naomi avait elle pris un verre de whisky pur.

Je sentais l'alcool monter à la tête quand sans trop réfléchir j'empoignais Naomi par le poignet et l'emmenais sur la piste de danse. A mon plus grand bonheur elle coopéra. La musique était très forte et je sentais ma cage thoracique battre à son rythme.

Presque automatiquement, mes mains se collèrent au hanche de Naomi et elle m'offris un sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil.

On dansa ainsi pendant 5 chansons, plusieurs personnes nous avaient rejoignent sur la piste. Cook et Effy dansaient de manière assez explicite (Il avait ses mains sous le tee shirt d'Eff et ses lèvre collés à sa clavicule) , Freddy et Katie semblaient danser ensemble aussi, malgré une certaine distance entre eux et Pandora bougeait comme si elle répétais une chorographie de Just Dance (je crois que c'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs) et JJ bougeait à peine, tapant juste du pied.

J'enroulais mes mains autour du coup de Naomi et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et j'eus envie d'embrasser son cou, mais me rappelant que ma sœur était là je dû me retenir.

Nous revenions à la table, et je constatait que Cook cherchait quelqu'un pour un concoure de shooter.

« Passe moi un verre Cookie ! M'exclamai-je, je n'avais pas une grosse résistance à l'alcool mais j'avais juste une envie forte de me saouler

-Em ! S'exclama Katie, comme pour me faire comprendre que je fessait une erreurs

-Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de boire ?

-Non mais... Bon, comme tu veux.

-Bien.

Je bus le premier verre d'une gorgée et Cook fis de même. Au bout de quelque verres je sentais l'alcool monter à la tête et Cook fessait un bruit de loup-garou à chaque verre. Après avoir finis le premier plateau, Naomi qui semblait apprécier le spectacle partit chercher un deuxième plateau.

Ce fut après ces 5 verres que je perdit totalement la raison ,guidée par l'alcool.

Instinctivement je me tournais vers Naomi, qui semblait pas mal entamée aussi. Mon regard se perdit sur son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'imperfection sur tout son être. Elle était resplendissante.

« Naomi... C'était sortit tout seul, j'avais juste envie de prononcer son nom, car depuis que mon regard avait croiser le siens je ne pansait plus qu'à elle.

-Emily ?

-Rien.

Je me rapprochait d'elle et posait ma main sur son genoux. Elle passa son bras autour de mon épaule et je lui souris à pleine dents. Elle m'offris le siens en retour, suite à quoi je posa mes yeux sur ses lèvre. Elles étaient roses et semblaient si douces !

Je rapprochais mon visage du siens et posa un main sur sa nuque, mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et mouillais mes lèvre avec ma langue.

Et c'est alors que, sans penser à Katie ni à rien d'autre je rapprochais mes lèvre ses sienne et que sans hésitations, je l'embrassais.

Comme si c'était normal elle me rendit mon baiser et l'intensifia même elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et me serra contre elle le plus fort possible. Je sentis son corps contre le miens, la chaleurs et la douceur s'empara de moi, je voulais lui enlever son tee-shirt et je l'aurais sûrement fait si nous n'étions pas entourer de tout le monde.

Une main vin m'agripper l'épaule et me retourna de force, brisant cet instant magique avec violence.

C'était Katie

« EM ! Tu fout quoi ?! Hurlais-t-elle visiblement choquer et énervée, Et toi Naomi je t'ai présenter à ma sœur pour que vous fassiez connaissance pas pour que tu la fasse boire et que tu la galoche !

-Tu calme Katie ! Et ensuite je l'ai pas fait boire tu l'as bien vu. Naomi restait calme malgré que ma sœur la regardais comme si elle voulait lui arracher la tête

-Kat je..., j'allais lui dire, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment mais tant pis.

-Tu rien du tout ! On rentre.

-Non !

-J'ai dit on rentre ! M'ordonnât-elle, et je lui obéit, me levant la tête baisser et les joues rouge.

J'avais du mal à marcher, j'avais un peu trop bus et au fond de moi je savais très bien pourquoi : quand j'ai vu Naomi j'ai sus qu'il fallait tout dire à ma sœur et prendre mon courage à deux mains pour aller vers la jolie blonde. , faire le premier pas et tout ce qui suivait. J'ai volontairement abuser de l'alcool pour ne plus penser et trouver la bravoure de le faire. Alors oui Katie devais sûrement m'en vouloir, se poser des questions ou même haire Naomi, mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

« Katie... articulai-je avec quelque difficulté

-Dit rien Ems, j'aurais pas aimer me faire galoche par une fille !

-Quoi ?! N … Non je...

-Non mais sèrieux ! Je l'invite une sortie et cette gouinasse essaie de se taper ma sœur ! Ma sœur jumelle merde !

-Katie... elle m'as pas...

-Elle t'as pas embrasser ?! Elle t'as limite sauter dessus ! Elle a profiter du fait que tu sois bourée pour te rouler une pelle sous MES yeux ! Connasse ! Saleté de brouteuse ! Lécheuse de chattes de merde !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle hurlais toutes ces insultes sans même prendre la peine de m'écouter ?! C'était si répugnant que sa ? Étais-je un monstre ? Si c'était si horrible, mieux vaux ne pas lui dire.

Ce soir là donc, je me résignais encore à tout dire à ma sœur, mais cette fois j'avais perdu espoir de lui dire un jour. Jamais je ne lui dirais cette phrase que je rêvais de dire : « Katie, j'aime les filles. ». Jamais...


	3. Regrets?

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Encore désolé pour les fautes, si vous comprenez l'anglais et que vous avez lu ma bio, vous auriez vu que je suis un peu dyslexique, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^ bref n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner quelque conseils ou autre ! Merci de lire cette fic :p**

**Chapitre 3 : Regrets ?**

Je m'éveillais avec difficulté dans ce qui semblait être ma chambre. Katie dormait encore et la pièce était dans un désordre totale. A peine j'eus poser mon pied par terre que j'eus envie de vomir, je me levais en toute hâte pour aller vers les WC et y déversa tout ce que contenais mon ventre dans la cuvette. Toujours accroché à la lunette, je repris peu à peu mes esprits et me souvins d'hier soir :

J'ai rencontrer un canon, on a danser, on a bus, je l'ai embrasser, j'ai adorée, Katie m'a ramener et à balancer toute sorte d'insultes homophobes contre cette bombe sans savoir que c'était moi qui avait initialisé la chose. Merde.

Je revins dans la chambre, Katie était réveillé et s'était assise sur le rebord de son lit.

« T'es déjà réveillé..

-Ouai, j'ai une sacré gueule de bois...

-Tu m'étonne, la prochaine fois que tu te fout une race comme sa, préviens moi que je t'en empêche.

-Katie, pour hier soir... N'en veut pas à Naomi, j'étais bourrée et j'aurais dus la repousser, évidement je mentais.

-Quand même ! Elle avait pas à t'embrasser comme sa!Sa colère revins, moins ample qu'hier.

-... D'accord mais juste, laisse là tranquille, d'accord ? C'est à moi de lui parler.

-D'accord. Mais, tu me raconteras !

-Ouai, promis... dis-je hésitante

Après une bonne douche et un gros petit-déjeuné, j'entrepris de m'habiller pour prendre un peu l'air. Non pas que j'étais en grande forme (gueule de bois oblige) mais j'avais besoin de sortir un moment, je me sentais honteuse de ne rien oser dire à ma sœur, rejetant toute sa haine sur Naomi...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je me dirigeais vers le parc ou Katie et moi allions souvent plus jeune, pendant notre enfance. Je me rappelais comment déjà à cette époque elle était surprotectrice avec moi, quand elle passait avant moi sur tout les jeux et m'attendait en bas des toboggans...

Au fond, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi elle était comme sa : quand elle eut son premier petit-copain (à 7 ans) elle s'était éloigné de moi et touts nos petit rituels enfantins prirent fins, comme si ce temps qu'elle ne me consacrais plus avait crée une barrière entre nous. Je me souviens de comment je me suis sentie, abandonner et seule. Au final, Katie avais juste peur de se retrouver comme sa elle aussi, elle avais juste peur de la solitude. Je sentais les larmes me monter au yeux en y repensant, aussi je décida de rentrer à la maison.

Je montais les marche de l'immeuble et arrivais à notre appartement, un petit logement étudiants assez confortable que nos parents avaient acceptés de nous payer en échange de bon résultats scolaires et un diplôme à la fin de l'année. J'insérais la clé dans la serrure quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler :

« Tiens Emily ! Tu te remet plutôt bien de la soirée d'hier !

C'était Cook, il avait ce fameux sourire-Cook au lèvre, non pas que je l'ai vu souvent, mais ce simple sourire justifiait toute sa personne.

-Salut Cook... articulai-je timidement

-Au fait pour toi et Naomi, c'était génial, si vous voulez recommencez appelez moi !

-La ferme, il rit à pleine gorge, tu fais quoi ici ?

-Effy est dans l'immeuble.

-Jolie coup.

-Si jamais tu veux expérimenter je suis tout à toi, dit-il en opérant un mouvement de balancier avec ses reins

-Va te faire foutre. Je lui balançais ces mots tout en entrant dans mon appart.

-J't'aime biens Emilio-man ! » Il me saluât et continuation sa descente des escaliers.

Je rentrais et fini ma journée avec Katie sans sortir du reste de la journée. Le lendemains nous avions encore cours et j'avais réellement besoin de parler avec Naomi, savoir si ce n'étais que pour la soirée, si c'était une erreurs qu'elle avais commise uniquement parce qu'elle avais bus où non. Il me fallait des réponse parce que sérieusement, elle m'obsédais. Son corps entiers m'obsédait. Si seulement je l'avais avec moi, son corps contre le miens, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma peau... Il me fallait des réponses. Et je les aurais, demain.

« Emily ! Biens remise de la soirée ? A vrais dire vu le taux d'alcool que tu à consommer tu ne dois pas encore être au meilleur de ta forme...

-Oui, JJ je vais bien. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, dit il gêné

-JJ ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non ! Tout va bien, lâchât-il en avalant sa salive

Je lui lançais un regard curieux et il finis par cracher le morceau :

-Cook m'a emmener dans un bordel...

-JJ ! Pourquoi tu traîne avec lui, il est répugnant !

-A vrais dire c'est plutôt lui qui passe la majorité de son temps avec moi, mais il n'est pas méchant...

-Rhhôoo... grognai-je, Bon, attaquons cette dure journée. On se voit à midi ?

-Pourquoi pas... Bonne journée Em !

Nous-nous quittâmes sur ces quelques mots, mais je comptais bien avoir une discutions avec Naomi.

Les cours furent épuisants, j'écoutais à peine, mes pensés étant concentrées sur une chose : Naomi Naomi Naomi Naomi. Juste Naomi. Ce fameux soir nous n'avions pas énormément discuter, mais chaque mot qu'elle prononçait me fascinais, colorais le monde et chacun de ses gestes justifiais à eux seuls mon existence entière... Mais à quoi je pense ?! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois à une soirée, on avais à peine parler et on s'était embrasser probablement uniquement à cause de l'alcool. Enfin, dans le pire des cas, c'était à cause de l'alcool. Et si elle ne s'en souvenais pas ? Peut-être regrettait-elle ? Et moi ? J'étais partagé. Oui la sensation avait été divine et j'en voulais encore plus, mais les consonances en valaient-elles la peine ? Peut-être pas.

Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire, quand je la vis. Ses cheveux blonds rapidement coiffés était magnifiques, j'avais envie de passer ma main dedans, de caresser et masser son crâne et de déposer un doux baiser dans son cou. L'effet que cette fille me faisait était effrayant.

Quoi qu'il en sois, je m'approchais d'elle et tapotais doucement son épaule. Elle se retourna et fus la première à parler :

« Tiens c'est toi... engageait-elle non sans un sourire en coin

-On dirais bien... lui répondis-je timidement

-Alors... quoi de neuf ? Dit-elle après un long silence

-Pas grand chose, une sœur en rage qui ne cesse de t'insulter...

-Et tu sais sûrement pourquoi ?

-Désolé... pour l'autre soir... J'avais trop bu, je prononçais ces mots surtout pour me rassurer, car je ne savais pas si elle m'en voulais réellement.

-J'ai vu. Donc, Katie va arrêter de me traiter de « gounasse » « brouteuse » et autres ?

Je ne sus que répondre... Je n'avais pas penser à cela.

-Em ? T'es là ? Repris-elle plus fermement

Écoute, désolé pour Katie, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire... Je n'osais même plus regarder Naomi dans les yeux...

Je crois que oui, j'avais des regrets.


	4. Faire connaissance

**A/N : Petit chapitre du point de vu de Naomi, je compte faire une alternance entre les deux, je ne sais pas trop à quelle fréquence puisque l'histoire se concentre également sur la relation entre Emily et sa sœur:D Bref, bonne lecture et encore désolé pour les fautes !**

**Chapitre 4 : Faire connaissance**

**(Naomi)**

Elle baissait les yeux. Je pouvais lire la culpabilité sur son visage, elle était réellement désolé. Cependant, je me demandais si elle avais raison de l'être. Elle avait bu, et je ne me suis pas plains du baiser, bien que je ne sois pas gay j'avais passer une excellente soirée en sa compagnie, et j'avais encore plus envie de faire connaissance avec elle.

« C'est tout pardonné Emily. Mais, si tu pouvait juste essayer de dire à ta sœur la vérité ce serait une bonne chose. Pour toi et moi.

-Tu as sêrement raison... son visage était triste, ses yeux dirigés vers le sol et ses narines gonflaient petit à petit, elle avait envie de pleurer. J'eus la soudaine envie de la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je me retins.

-Ca va Em ? Quelle question, bien sur que non sa ne va pas, pourquoi tu demande crétine.

-Ou.. Oui je... son souffle était court et sa voix assez basse.

-T'es sure ? Tu veux aller dehors ?

-S'il te plaît... »

Nous sortions du bâtiment, et nous dirigeâmes vers les pelouses de l'université. Je n'arrivais pas à déscotcher mon regard d'elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique, ses yeux chocolats étaient des plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Non c'étaient les plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, clairement.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et je l'imitais aussitôt. Elle fût la première à parler :

« Désolé, encore.

-Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais.

-Pas pour ça. Pour ne rien dire à Katie, elle va lancer des rumeurs bizarres à ton sujets après...

-Je me fiche de ce que Katie pense. Mais si sa te dérange autant, dit lui la vérité.

Elle ne répondit pas. Quelques personnes arrivèrent au loin.

-Merde, c'est Katie... je remarquais qu'elle avais pleurer pendant le court silence. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que sa sœur la voit ainsi.

-Tu veux aller autre part ? Questionnais-je

-Oui... Non... Je sais pas... elle hésitait

-J'ai finis la journée moi, on peut partir si tu veux. Proposai-je

-Pour aller où ? Demandait-elle

-Un café ? »

Je l'entraînais donc dans un café en ville, plutôt calme à cette heure. Personne ne parlais, mais ce n'était pas utile Bizarrement je me sentais étrangement bien avec elle, pas besoin de mot ni de geste inutile. Juste d'elle et moi. Mon dieu que ce que je pensais ?! Je ne suis pas gay !

« Dit-moi, commençais-je, pourquoi tu as peur de Katie ?

– Je... non je n'ai pas peur d'elle ! Répliquât-elle

– Oui c'est visible. Dis-je avec sarcasme. Elle ris. Mon dieu quel beau rire elle avait !

Katie est... très possesive. Surtout avec moi. Depuis la toute petite enfance c'est toujours elle qui à le dessus, et depuis le petite enfance je lui obéis.

Elle à l'air sympas dit donc...

Tu n'imagines même pas...

Tu devrais essayer de lui désobéir...

Rien qu'en étant ici avec toi je le fait.

Et sa te fait du bien ?

Pas vraiment. Répondit-elle non sans un sourire en coin, et toi tu as des frère et sœur ? »

On fit connaissance pendant quelque heures sans trop de difficultés, elle avait la conversation facile et j'appréciais lui parler, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Je n'étais pas très sociable habituellement. Elle me donna son numéro de téléphone avant de me quitter, Katie se demandait ou elle était passé.

Je rentrais chez moi, un grand sourire au lèvre et des papillons dans le ventre. Cette fille étais merveilleuse, elle rendait le monde tellement plus beau ! Elle était adorable, sous tout les angles ! L'effet qu'elle me faisait était réellement effrayant, bon dieu Naomi, arrête de penser à elle ! Tu n'es pas gay ! Arrête de penser à son visage, à ses lèvres, à ses seins... Surtout arrête de penser à ses seins ! Mon dieu...

Je rentrais chez moi avec l'intention de prendre une douche et réviser mes cours quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, c'était Emily.

**Merci pour tout à l'heure, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi :) ! Em**

N'est elle pas adorable ? Elle se sent bien avec moi ! Sa voulais dire beaucoup où pas ? Hein ? Elle avait mis un smiley, donc sa voulait dire beaucoup ? Mais c'était un smiley basique, pas un cœur ou autre chose, donc c'était juste pour me remercier ? Mon dieu Naomi, tait toi, tu réfléchie trop. Répond lui juste.

**De rien, moi aussi, on remet sa un jour ? X Naoms**

Elle répondit presque à l'instant :

**Oui avec plaisir ! Xx Em**

J'étais au ange, Emily m'appréciais.

Sérieux Naomi ? Au ange juste pour sa ! Tu réagis comme une pré-ado amoureuse merde !

Amoureuse ? Wait... Non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne suis pas gay ? Je suis gay ?

Non ce n'est pas parce qu'on est attirer pas juste une fille qu'on est gay. En plus, tomber amoureuse après une café c'est ridicule. Même après un baiser alcooliser, ça l'est encore plus.

Il était 6h du matin, Naomi somnolais dans son grand lit. Voyant que le sommeil ne reviendrais pas, elle décida de se lever. Elle traversa la couloir de l'étage, descendit le long escalier et arriva dans la cuisine. Cette maison était grande. Trop grande pour elle. Sa mère était en voyage au Népal avec son copain (Kieran son prof de science politique du lycée) et elle avait la maison pour elle seule. Quelque chose manquais.

Quelqu'un manquais. Naomi voulais quelqu'un, avais besoin de quelqu'un, sous ses grand airs de « Je ne pleure pas, je n'ai besoin de personne à mes cotés » elle était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et capable de donner tout l'amour dont on puisse rêver.

C'était Samedi, pas de cour en vu dans la journée. Naomi pensait à Emily. Encore.


	5. Quelque-part

**Chapitre 5 : Quelque part **

**Emily**

Je me sens mal, et bien en même temps. C'est étrange, je suis heureuse parce que je sentais quelque chose entre Naomi et moi c'était un peu flou, elle est distante mais il y avais quelque chose, une sorte de gêne explicite... Ou alors je me faisais des idées. Et derrière tout sa, je me sentais mal à cause de Katie : elle m'aime, je le sais, c'est ma jumelle, je le sens, mais je ne pouvais plus être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans me sentir horriblement mal, autant pour elle que pour Naomi.

C'était Dimanche, Katie était chez son copain et ne risquais pas de rentrer avant demain, j'avais l'appartement pour moi seul, aussi je décidais de mettre un peu de musique et réviser. Certaines personnes préférerais organiser une petite fête ou autre, mais ce n'était pas mon genre, j'appréciais tout autant le calme et n'avais pas envie de prendre du retard sur mes études.

Après quelque heures, je me rendis compte que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je pensais trop fort, trop dur, je pensais à Naomi, à toutes ces sensation que son simple sourire me procurais je pensais aussi à JJ, qui s'éloignait un peu de moi depuis qu'il traînais avec Cook. Non pas que cela me dérange, mais Cook ne semblais pas être quelqu'un de bon pour JJ...

Mon téléphone vibra, c'était Cook. Le message était court, mais simple :

**« Fêtons ma naissance, pub de mon oncle, maintenant »**

Je reçus à la suite l'adresse du fameux pub et, n'aillant rien de mieux à faire, je m'habilla et m'y rendit.

Effy et Katie était sur le perron du pub, sur le point d'entrer. Je les rejoins immédiatement, après de brèves salutations.

L'intérieur était sale et puais l'alcool, mais tout le monde fit un petite effort pour essayer de s'amuser. Essayer, pas réussir. Freddy et JJ était silencieux et les remarques déplacés de Cook (Il nous demandais de manière élégantes à toutes les filles, y compris moi, si nous apprécions le fait de goûter à son chybre).

Puis Naomi arriva, et tout me paru supportable, comme si sa simple présence rendais le monde plus beau.

« Génial, voilà la lesbienne ! Ironisa Katie, Cook rit.

– D'accord je vois, je m'en vais. Dit Naomi en faisant demi-tour

Naomi, non ! M'écriais-je

Ouai, reste loin de ma sœur !

Katie ! Elle ne m'a pas...

Embrasser ? Si.

Non !Je l'ai embrasser ! La salle devin soudain silencieuse

Quoi ?

Oui Katie, je l'ai embrasser de mon plein gré ! Satisfaite ?! Si tu pouvais arrêter de la harceler pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait, ce serais sympas de ta part, pour une fois ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop secouée sur l'instant. Je l'étais également, tout était sortit tout seul, sans que j'ai le temps de penser au conséquences de mes paroles. Je remarquais qu'Effy nous regardais, moi et Naomi tour à tour avec son petit sourire en coin, la tête légèrement penché sur le coté comme si elle nous analysait Cook lui riais à pleine gorge et JJ regardais ses chaussures.

Voyant que personne ne réagirais, je pris mon sac et sortit du bar en compagnie de Naomi qui m'emboîta le pas.

Nous étions là, dans la rue, dos au mur, côte à côte. Elle sortit un paquet de clopes et m'en proposa une, que je refusa.

« C'était mouvementé...

Plutôt, dis-je en lui offrant une petit sourire

Sinon, reprit-elle en me rendant mon sourire, que dirais-tu d'une petite virée en ville ? Proposa-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Mon dieu que ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait sa...

Pour aller où ?

Je ne sais pas, il y a pas un film qui t'intéresse ? Dis-elle tout en jetant son mégot par terre.

Allons voir. »

Nous partions donc vers le cinéma. Sa main vint s'imbriquer presque automatiquement dans la mienne. C'était une sensation des plus agréables, si bien que je ne vis pas le temps du trajet passer.

Le film était assez barbant, un thriller cliché avec un policier beau-gosse stéréotypes des films américains, qui doit sauver la ville d'un gangster machiavélique, un film pourris à vrais dire. On n'en parla même pas à la sortit. Non ce qui se passa à la sortie fut tout autre chose, bien plus plaisant :

« T'es fatigué ? M'interrogea Naomi

– Pas le moindre du monde. Lui répondis-je aussitôt

– Tu veut aller autre-part ?

– Où ?

N'importe où. »

N'importe où, c'était un petit espace entre une forêt et un lac, l'endroit était calme et protecteurs, j'y venais souvent plus petite quand ma sœur m'étouffais trop.

Naomi explorait les lieux du regards et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle était magnifique, même plus que cela, elle était au-delà de la perfection ! Nos yeux se croisèrent et une décharge électrique traversa mon corps. Elle engagea le dialogue :

« C'est magnifique...

C'est un de mes endroit préféré...

Je comprend pourquoi...

J'entrepris de me baigner, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon corps avait atteint une température insupportable, aussi j'enlevai mon t-shirt ainsi que ma jupe

Je n'ai pas amener de maillot de bain...

Moi non plus, tu viens te baigner ?

Et puis merde... lâcha-t-elle après un court silence, mais tu me matte pas ?!

Promis... mentis-je

Son corps était éblouissant, tellement que j'eus crus perdre la vue en le regardant. Ses formes de rêves attiraient mon regard, qui se perdit aussitôt sur son ventre. J'avais envie de la toucher, de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais... Ho mon dieu Emily, tu l'aimes ? Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'es pas une pré-ado !

Elle rit en me voyant les yeux perdu dans le vide, puis se jeta la première à l'eau. Je reproduis son geste et m'immergea dans le lac.

« Mon dieu ! Elle est gelée ! M'écriais-je

Ah ! Pourquoi tu as eus cette idée de te baigner ! Dit Naomi en riant

Et toi pourquoi tu m'as suivie hein ? » Répliquais-je en l'éclaboussant

Des rires s'en suivirent, nous jouions comme deux enfants s'éclaboussant à tour de rôles, on se coulait puis on se poursuivait, puis je l'embrassais. Mon dieu, cette sensation était exquise. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais...

La nuit était tombée, elle sirotait doucement une bouteille de vodka tendit que j'alimentais notre feu de camps improvisé. Ma main dans la sienne, c'était une des choses les plus agréables au monde... Le moindre contacte physique avec elle suffisait à me rendre folle, à réchauffer mon corps en une seconde, à me faire perdre tout contrôle. Elle était belle. Naomi était belle, et je crois bien que j'en suis amoureuse.

Elle regardait nos mains jointes en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, je ressaierais mon étreinte autours de celle-ci pour lui faire comprendre que j'appréciais le contacte. Naomi releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Une décharge électrique traversa aussitôt mon corps. Puis elle se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hésitante d'abord, jusqu'à ce que le lui rendit ses baiser.

Nos lèvre se livraient à une danse enflammée, je posa mes mains sur ses épaules, et ses bras vinrent enrouler ma taille. Ma langue vint frotter légèrement la lèvre supérieure, cherchant le chemin jusqu'à l'intérieure se sa bouche chemin qui fût rapidement ouverte. Nos langue se caressait et tournait dans nos bouche. C'était divin. Cette fille était divine, presque irréel.

Alors non, nous n'allions pas plus loin lors de cette soirée, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, juste que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. On passa tout simplement le reste de la soirée à nous embrasser, son corps emboîté dans le miens, sa peau collée à la mienne, et c'était parfais. Au moins, je savais que je lui plaisait.


End file.
